


Opowieść Wigilijna

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka
Summary: Severus Snape jest gorzkim, samotnym i nieprzyjemnym dla otoczenia mężczyzną. Jego humor pogarsza się, gdy nadchodzą święta Bożego Narodzenia. Te jednak będą inne... Czy coś pomoże mu zmienić nastawienie do siebie i innych?





	1. Chapter 1

Severus stał przed klasą pełną półgłówków i zastanawiał się dlaczego wciąż się tutaj znajduje. Czarny Pan nie żył od dobrych ośmiu lat, Dumbledore dał mu wolną rękę, a on wciąż tu siedzi. Zerknął na zegar- jeszcze pięć minut i przez następne dwa tygodnie będzie mógł odpocząć. Nie, żeby zamierzał leżeć z brzuchem do góry. Nie mógł tak zrobić, ponieważ, po pierwsze- nie posiadał brzucha, który można byłoby wystawić do góry, a po drugie- nie znosił marnotrawienia czasu.

\- Po świętach chcę widzieć esej na trzynaście stóp dotyczący użycia kamienia księżycowego w eliksirach orzeźwiających, jego zalety i wady. Przygotujcie się również na test z całego semestru.

\- Ale, panie profesorze…!- zaczął jakiś samobójca, ale spojrzenie Severusa zaraz go uciszyło.

\- Panie Howkins, ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że przebywanie w mojej klasie przez trzy lata to dostatecznie dużo czasu, by nauczyć się, że ze mną się nie dyskutuje. Nawet ktoś tak ograniczony powinien to zrozumieć. Szlaban, dziś o osiemnastej.

\- Ale o dwudziestej odchodzi pociąg!

\- W takim razie będzie miał pan dwie godziny na wyskrobanie tego, co według pana jest Oscurum nutritio z dna pańskiego kociołka. I niech pan nie zabiera rękawic ochronnych. Koniec lekcji.

Ledwie przebrzmiały jego ostatnie słowa klasa zrobiła się pusta. Uśmiechnął się wielce zadowolony z siebie i wszedł do swojego prywatnego laboratorium. Nareszcie. Wreszcie mógł zrobić coś konkretnego. Sięgnął po jedną z fiolek i dopiero kiedy wyczuł jej kształt popsuł mu się dobry humor. Fiolka była przepiękna- z grubego kryształu, miała fakturę mającą przypominać łuski węża, a korek był w kształcie głowy gada. Odstawił ją szybko i wziął do ręki następną, zwykłą. Zdążył dodać składnik, zamieszać i w tym momencie przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Minerwa weszła do środka bez zaproszenia, założyła ręce na piersi i miała to spojrzenie mówiące mu, że, jak co roku, usłyszy tą samą śpiewkę.

\- Znowu zleciłeś im zadanie domowe na święta! I znowu dałeś jednemu z moich Gryfonów szlaban!

\- Zasłużył.

\- Zasłużył, jasne! Przez te ostatnie lata stałeś się jeszcze większym draniem, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?! Już nawet nie jestem w stanie sobie z tobą pożartować, bo zaraz się obrażasz, albo chowasz w tych przeklętych lochach!

\- Być może poziom twoich żartów zrobił się żałośnie niski, nie wzięłaś tego pod uwagę?

\- Och, daj spokój! Za każdym razem, gdy zaczyna się przerwa świąteczna robisz się jeszcze gorszy! Wiem, że jeszcze dziesięć lat temu…

\- Minerwo, byłoby mi niezmiernie miło, gdybyś zechciała się zamknąć i stąd wyszła. Jestem zajęty.

\- Czym? Kolejnym niebezpiecznym i nielegalnym eliksirem?!

\- To nie twoja sprawa!

Starsza kobieta pokręciła głową z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem, obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Zero subtelności. Po tym, jak Howkins- płacząc, jak dziewucha- skończył szlaban, Severus wszedł do swoich komnat, napełnił sobie szklankę przednim winem i usiadł na fotelu przed kominkiem, ostentacyjnie omijając wzrokiem drugi fotel. Zastanawiał się, po raz setny, po co wciąż go tu trzymał, skoro i tak nikt do niego nie przychodził? Nie, żeby chciał być odwiedzany- najlepiej czuł się tak, jak teraz. Sam, w ciszy i spokoju.


	2. Chapter 2

Następne dni minęły tak szybko, że nawet nie zauważył, że jest Wigilia. Zrozumiał to dopiero wtedy, gdy otworzył oczy i zauważył prezenty leżące koło jego łóżka.

\- Cholera jasna! Iskierka!

Niewielka skrzatka, jego prywatny skrzat domowy, stała obok łóżka i trzęsła się, jak za każdym razem, gdy ją wołał.

\- Ile razy mam mówić, że nie życzę sobie prezentów?! Mają być natychmiast wyrzucane!

\- Ale paniczu Snape, sir… To profesor Dumbledore, sir, kazał je przynieść. Iskierka nie miała wyboru!

\- A kto jest twoim panem?

\- Pan, paniczu Snape, sir.

\- Właśnie! Dumbledore nie ma żadnych praw ci rozkazywać! Jeśli jeszcze raz się to powtórzy, to dostaniesz ubranie!- stworzenie skuliło się i zaczęło szlochać- Wiesz dobrze, że nie żartuję, bo dwójkę już wyrzuciłem. Lepiej zacznij być posłuszna! A teraz wynoś się!

Kiedy zniknęła z wielką niechęcią spojrzał na te kilka paczek. Jedna od razu rzuciła mu się w oczy- nie miała żadnych wstążek, ani kolorowego papieru. Była prosta, zawinięta w zwykły papier. Jak co roku, od siedmiu lat. Machnął różdżką i prezent zniknął w szafie na sześciu innych, wciąż zawiniętych w szary papier. Resztę wrzucił do kominka i rozpalił ogień. Przebrał się w swoje ulubione, czarne szaty i biorąc po drodze śniadanie, które skrzaty zostawiły mu na stoliku, przeszedł do laboratorium. Eliksir był już prawie gotowy, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć go w spokoju. Do kolacji kolejno przeszkadzali mu: Minerwa, Filius, Hagrid, Poppy, Filch, Pomona i nawet Sybilla. Każde z nich starało się go namówić na przyjście na kolację wigilijną. Wiedział jednak, że najgorsza przeprawa czeka go z Dyrektorem, który, jak należało się spodziewać, pojawił dopiero na godzinę przed rzeczoną kolacją.

\- Nigdzie nie idę. Obiecałeś mi wolność- rzucił w ramach „dzień dobry". Miał już ich wszystkich dosyć, więc nie bawił się w uprzejmości.

\- Owszem, ale każdy członek grona nauczycielskiego będzie na tej kolacji. Ty również powinieneś.

\- Nie pójdę. Wybij to sobie z głowy i nie trzaskaj drzwiami, jak będziesz wychodził.

\- Zaczynam tracić cierpliwość, Severusie- w głosie starszego mężczyzny pojawiła się nutka stali, co dodatkowo zdenerwowało młodszego mężczyznę- Dotąd traktowałem cię ulgowo, bo musiałeś dać sobie radę ze swoimi problemami…

\- NIE MAM ŻADNYCH PROBLEMÓW! WYNOŚ SIĘ STĄD!

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem i pokręcił głową.

\- Byłeś taki szczęśliwy, taki radosny… Nie mogę patrzeć na to, jak znowu się pogrążasz.

\- Pogrążam?! Ja właśnie dopiero teraz jestem szczęśliwy! Szczęśliwy, jak jasna cholera! A raczej byłem, dopóki banda starych osłów nie zaczęła mnie przekonywać, że niczego do pełni tego szczęścia nie potrzebuję bardziej, jak ich towarzystwa! Dajcie mi w końcu spokój! Chyba zasługuję chociaż na chwilę wolnego?!

\- To ostatni raz, gdy ci na to pozwalam. Jeśli następnym razem zachowasz się w ten sposób… Będę zmuszony cię zwolnić.

\- Jasne, jasne. Słyszę to któryś raz z rzędu. Do widzenia, Dyrektorze.

\- Wesołych Świąt, Severusie.

W głosie starca słychać było politowanie. Pfff! Jakby go to obchodziło! Dwie godziny później, dokładnie w chwili, w której miał dodać trzy krople jadu Akromantuli ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Ręka mu zadrżała i o mało nie zepsuł eliksiru. Otworzył drzwi jednym szarpnięciem, wrzeszcząc:

\- CZEGO, DO DIABŁA?!

I zamurowało go na widok Hermiony Granger. Była to ostatnia osoba, jaką spodziewał się ujrzeć.

\- Czego chcesz?- warknął, a kobieta drgnęła, wyraźnie niezadowolona z tego przyjęcia. A czego innego mogła się spodziewać?!

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. To bardzo ważne. Zajmę ci dosłownie pięć minut.

Niechętnie wpuścił ją do środka. Rozglądała się wokół, jakby coś się zmieniło przez te lata, a gdy zauważyła co znajduje się w kociołku zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą.

\- Mów czego chcesz i wynoś się.

\- Potrzebuję Eliksiru Smoczego Ziewu.

\- To nielegalna mikstura. Zresztą, nie mam jej na składzie.

Widać było, że jest zdesperowana. Zacisnęła pięści i spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

\- Proszę cię, Severusie! Nie jestem w stanie jej uwarzyć, to przekracza moje zdolności!

\- Niemożliwe. Ty nie potrafisz czegoś zrobić?

\- To nie jest śmieszne! Bez tego Minnie umrze!

\- Jaka znowu Minnie?

\- Minerwa Potter, córka Harry'ego i Ginny. Severusie, zapewnię ci wszelkie składniki, jakich tylko potrzebujesz! Cokolwiek chcesz- dostaniesz! Tylko uwarz to, błagam!

Spojrzał na nią uważnie- widział ją przelotem cztery lata temu i przez ten czas niewiele się zmieniła. Niewysoka, szczupła, z burzą brązowych i wiecznie nieujarzmionych włosów. Zawsze taka pewna siebie i przebojowa, tym razem była wyraźnie zrezygnowana. Zaczął się śmiać nieprzyjemnie.

\- A co mnie może obchodzić szczeniak Pottera? Trzeba było pilnować, by nie zaczęła się bawić z niebezpiecznymi ziołami.

Łzy zakręciły się w jej oczach, a w jego obecności nigdy nie płakała.

\- Przestań! To naprawdę ważne! Ona ma dopiero pięć lat i…

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi!- przerwał jej brutalnie- Wyjdź. Pięć minut minęło.

\- Severusie!

\- WYJDŹ!

Złapał ją za ramię i dosłownie wyrzucił za drzwi. Zadowolony z siebie udawał, że nie słyszy, jak się dobija do drzwi i na przemian żąda i błaga, by jej wysłuchał. Było to niesamowicie satysfakcjonujące. Kiedy ucichła uznał, że sobie poszła i wyrzucił całą sprawę z głowy. Dodał kilka ostatnich składników do eliksiru i poszedł położyć się spać. Zamierzał mieć wyjątkowe przyjemne sny.


	3. Chapter 3

Przez te wszystkie lata, gdy działał jako szpieg wykształcił w sobie mnóstwo odruchów, które zapewniały mu przeżycie. Tym razem już zaraz po przebudzeniu wiedział, że obudziło go wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. I nie było to tylko wrażenie. Severus Snape nie miewał wrażeń, które nie były zgodne z rzeczywistością. Sięgnął po różdżkę i usiadł na łóżku.

\- Kto tu jest?

Wszystkie świece zostały zapalone, tak, że przez chwilę musiał mrużyć oczy, bo blask był niesamowity. Dopiero po chwili zauważył postać stojącą przy łóżku. Niewysoka kobieta z ciemnymi włosami zebranymi w kok wpatrywała się w niego intensywnymi, czarnymi oczami.

\- Severusie.

\- Matko. Z tego co pamiętam, to nie żyjesz, więc bądź tak miła i idź straszyć gdzie indziej.

\- Nie przyszłam cię straszyć, chociaż niewątpliwie by ci się to przydało.

Prychnął z pogardą.

\- Trochę za późno wzięłaś się za wychowywanie. Czego chcesz?

\- Poinformować cię, że dzisiejszej nocy odwiedzą cię trzy duchy, które, mam nadzieję, nieco naprawią twój spaczony charakter. Będą tu kolejno o pierwszej, o drugiej i o trzeciej w nocy.

\- Niech idą do kogoś innego, ja mam jutro mnóstwo pracy.

Eileen Snape, z domu Prince, uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Jak rozumiem nie zamierzasz pomóc tej małej dziewczynce, a twoja praca oznacza siedzenie nad naprawdę paskudnym eliksirem?

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

Szeroki uśmiech nieco go zdezorientował.

\- Niczego innego się po tobie nie spodziewałam, synu. Ale być może rankiem zmienisz zdanie. Pamiętaj- kolejno o pierwszej, drugiej i trzeciej. Nie próbuj się opierać, bo to skończy się źle tylko dla ciebie.

\- Jak sobie chcesz. A teraz daj mi spać.

Światła zgasły i spokojnie zapadł w sen, nie przejmując się tym, że zegar głośno wybijał północ.


	4. Chapter 4

Tym razem obudziło go mocne ukłucie w żebra.

\- Wstawaj, Smarku! Nie mam czasu na twoje fanaberie!

\- Potter- przez tyle lat nauczył się wypowiadać to słowo tak, by brzmiało jak obelga. James Potter, czy też jego duch stał obok jego łóżka i wpatrywał się w niego z niechęcią.

\- Ruszaj tyłek, mamy jedynie godzinę.

\- Że co?

\- Widać nie słuchałeś uważnie swojej mamuśki, która jest równie uprzejma, co ty. Mam pecha być twoim Duchem Przeszłych Świąt. Tłumacząc- muszę się nurzać w gnoju twoich wspomnień. Teraz się ruszysz? Czy mam ci pomóc? Chętnie to zrobię. Nie tylko dlatego, że ogólnie cię nie lubię, ale też ze względu na to, że nie chcesz pomóc mojej wnuczce.

Severus, wyjątkowo niechętnie, podniósł się i upewnił się, że jego szara, staromodna koszula nocna jest na swoim miejscu. Potter zmierzył go ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, po czym machnął ręką i wszystko wokół zawirowało, aż w końcu zatrzymało się. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że są w salonie jego domu przy Spinner's End. W rogu stała choinka z bombkami i światełkami, ale nie przypominał sobie, by kazał taką ustawić.

\- Mam za zadanie pokazać ci te wszystkie święta, które w jakiś sposób zaważyły na tym, kim jesteś teraz. To pierwsze wspomnienie- z twojego dzieciństwa. O, patrz, to ty. Nawet jako bachor byłeś paskudny.

Faktycznie, chudy chłopiec z wielkim nosem i tłustymi, czarnymi włosami, w przykrótkiej pidżamie wszedł do pokoju i uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok choinki. Podbiegł do niej i dotykał każdej bombki po kolei. Severus zaczął sobie przypominać.

\- Miałem sześć lat.

\- Zepchnąłeś to wspomnienie w głąb swojej pustej łepetyny, a przynajmniej tak mam napisane- mruknął Potter, spoglądając do jakiegoś zeszyciku.

\- Ja przynajmniej potrafię zapamiętać fakty bez potrzeby sięgania do notatek.

\- Ale jesteś znacznie gorszy w okazywaniu uczuć, chociaż z tego, co mam napisane na temat twoich starych, to się nie dziwię. O, zaraz wejdzie twoja matka.

Faktycznie, pojawiła się i od razu zaczęła krzyczeć.

\- Kazałam ci zostać na górze!

\- Ale te światełka i bombki… Ja chciałem tylko…

Dorosły Severus skulił się w sobie, gdy jego matka podeszła do jego młodszej wersji i zaczęła nią potrząsać.

\- Zacznij wreszcie słuchać poleceń, gówniarzu! Gdybyś wciąż nie popisywał się magią, to twój ojciec wciąż by mnie kochał!

\- Nie popisuję się! To jakoś tak samo z siebie wychodzi!

\- Kłamiesz!

Uniosła dłoń i spoliczkowała go. Potter gwizdnął przez zęby.

\- Uuu, niezła z niej wiedźma. Ojciec równie uroczy?

\- Jeszcze gorszy.

\- W każdym razie w tym momencie mam ci powiedzieć… aha, mam… To były pierwsze święta, które znienawidziłeś. Twoi rodzice przez resztę dnia trzymali cię w twoim pokoju bez jedzenia, a wieczorem twój kochany tatuś przyszedł sprać cię za to, że rozlał sobie sos do pieczeni na kolana i uznał, że to twoja wina. Łał, nieźle.

\- Przestaniesz być z siebie taki zadowolony?

\- Nie powiem, że mi się to nie podoba, Smarku.

\- Wiadomość do mnie dotarła. Możemy już wracać?

\- Żartujesz sobie? To dopiero początek.

Znów machnął ręką i tym razem znaleźli się przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, która była udekorowana w świąteczne świecidełka i całe to badziewie, którym tak się podniecał Dumbledore.

\- Oho, zaraz będzie nasze wielkie wejście- zachichotał Potter i poprawił sobie okulary. Severus miał ochotę skręcić mu kark, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że tamten już nie żyje. Jego uwagę przykuł Severus-szesnastolatek idący korytarzem, z nosem w książce. Sekundę później leżał na ziemi, a jego różdżka pofrunęła do dłoni szesnastoletniego Pottera, który stał nad nim razem z Blackiem, Lupinem i Pettigrew.

\- Patrzcie, patrzcie- drwił- Smarku, zagapiłeś się w tekst i potknąłeś?

\- Odwal się, Potter!

\- Ojej, już się boję. Jak myślisz, Łapo, Smark powinien zaznać trochę radości podczas świąt?

Black parsknął, co zabrzmiało zupełnie jak szczeknięcie.

\- No, nie wiem, Rogaczu. Możemy jednak trochę umilić mu życie, czemu nie? Dobre uczynki są dziś w modzie, no nie, Luniaczku? Proponuję lewitować go przez okno do pokoju dziewczyn z siódmego roku. Najlepiej Puchonek, one robią najwięcej krzyku.

Lupin jedynie wymamrotał coś pod nosem i obrócił głowę, nagle żywo zainteresowany tym, co się dzieje na dworze. Pettigrew trzymał różdżkę Severusa i uśmiechał się z wyraźną przyjemnością. Dorosły Severus warknął w stronę swojej młodszej wersji:

\- Rusz tyłek i zrób coś!

\- Nie ekscytuj się tak- Potter uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami- Moja druga kwestia: od tego dnia święta kojarzyły ci się jedynie z poniżeniem i problemami. Cóż, sądzę, że to, co ci zrobiły te Puchonki było wyjątkowo nie godne pozazdroszczenia. No i reprymenda Dumbledore'a. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że ci uwierzy, że to nasza sprawka?

\- Nie twój biznes.

\- Zawsze miałeś długi jęzor.

Severus spojrzał ostro na ducha i z całej siły powstrzymał się od krzyku.

\- Nie mogłem wrócić do domu, bo tam czekało mnie tylko bicie i wyzwiska. Zostałem w szkole i spotkały mnie wyzwiska i upokorzenia. Naprawdę jesteś takim dupkiem, Potter, żeby się z tego cieszyć? Czterech na jednego? Jasne, miałem taaaakie szanse!

Trzeba było mu przyznać, że nieco się zmieszał.

\- Daj spokój, nie wiedzieliśmy co masz w domu. Poza tym- sam nie byłeś święty.

\- Nawet martwy jesteś zarozumiały. Nie umiesz po prostu przyznać się do tego, że to, co robiliście było złe? Poza tym- gdybyście mnie nie zaczepiali to raczej nie przyszłoby mi do głowy wdawać się z wami w konflikt. Chciałem po prostu w spokoju się uczyć.

\- Dobra, dobra. Ja to wiem, dobra? Po prostu… byłeś łatwym celem, to wszystko.

\- Faktycznie, moja wina- prychnął- Powinni za to wsadzać do Azkabanu.

\- Możesz przestać być takim dupkiem? Idziemy dalej- machnął ręką i pojawili się w sali Eliksirów- Kurde, mój syn wyrósł na niezłego przystojniaka.

Potter i Weasley właśnie wychodzili z sali, Severus układał na biurku pergaminy z esejami, gdy podeszła do niego Granger. Była wtedy w siódmej klasie i już zdążył zapomnieć, że była wtedy nieco pulchniejsza, ale poza tym w pełni przypominała tę kobietę, którą wieczorem wyrzucił z laboratorium.

\- Słucham, panno Granger.

\- Chciałam panu życzyć Wesołych Świąt, panie profesorze.

Severus obserwował, jak podnosi głowę i patrzy na dziewczynę z lekkim znużeniem.

\- Nie uważam świąt za okres szczęśliwy, Granger. A teraz, jeśli to wszystko, chciałbym móc już w spokoju celebrować dwa tygodnie wolności od wszelkiej masy półgłówków.

Uśmiechnęła się i szybko pochyliła się nad biurkiem, by pocałować go w policzek.

\- Mam jednak nadzieję, że pańskie święta będą wesołe. Do widzenia, panie profesorze.

Wyszła zostawiając go w kompletnym szoku, pamiętał to aż zbyt dobrze.

\- Zaraz- Severus zwrócił się do Pottera, który z niesmakiem wpatrywał się w tą scenę- Przecież to nie było w Wigilię!

\- Nie, ale do Wigilii dojdziemy. Dwa dni później Voldemort zaprosił cię na kolacyjkę, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- I stwierdził, że to dobry czas do ataku na Ministerstwo. Ty, jak dobry piesek, pobiegłeś do Dumbledore'a i przekazałeś mu wszystko, a ten poinformował Zakon. Te święta dla wszystkich nie były zbyt szczęśliwe. Jednak, tak dla odmiany, nie dla ciebie- machnął ręką i znaleźli się na jednym z korytarzy, gdzie stała Hermiona, wyraźnie podenerwowana.

\- NIE CHCĘ TEGO OGLĄDAĆ!

\- Nie masz wyboru, Smarku. Nie uciekniesz, więc nawet nie próbuj.

Dziewczyna rozglądała się nerwowo na boki, a kiedy w jednym z bocznych korytarzy rozległ się odgłos kroków prawie zemdlała.

\- Dasz radę, dasz radę…- mamrotała cicho do siebie i zacisnęła dłonie na szarym papierze, w który było coś owinięte. Po chwili zza rogu wyłowił się on sam i zatrzymał tuż obok Gryfonki.

\- No, proszę… Chluba Hogwartu łamie przepisy i jest poza swoim pokojem w czasie ciszy nocnej. I co mam z tobą zrobić, Granger?

\- Przyjąć to- powiedziała lekko, podając mu pakunek- Wesołych Świąt.

\- Co to, do diabła, ma być?!

\- Prezent, a na co wygląda?

Severus-profesor wpatrywał się w nią podejrzliwie, a w tym czasie Severus-duch nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia na widok jej uśmiechu. Merlinie, była taka piękna… Kiedy minuty mijały w milczeniu znów zaczęła być nerwowa.

\- Nie otworzy pan?

\- Dlaczego?

\- Żeby zobaczyć, co jest w środku.

\- Dlaczego dajesz mi prezent?

\- A dlaczego nie?- wydawało się, że spytał o coś naprawdę głupiego.

\- Granger, przestań się ze mną bawić. Albo odpowiesz z własnej woli, albo znajdę odpowiedź w twojej głowie.

Pokręciła się nerwowo w miejscu i zaczęła mówić, wpatrując się w podłogę.

\- Tyle pan dla nas robi, dla Zakonu. W ten sposób mogę się jakoś odwdzięczyć. Niech mi pan na to pozwoli.

\- Nie robię tego dla podziękowań, głupia dziewczyno.

\- Przecież wiem o tym! Ja… Och, nie może pan tego po prostu przyjąć?

Uśmiechnął się- nie znosiła tłumaczyć się przed innymi, dobrze o tym wiedział. Jego młodsza o jedenaście lat wersja w końcu zaczęła odwijać papier. Severus dobrze wiedział co się tam znajduje. Aż za dobrze.

\- Co to jest?

\- Znalazłam to w mugolskim sklepie. To fiolka na różne substancje, rżnięty kryształ, bardzo wytrzymały. Kiedy zobaczyłam ten kształt węża pomyślałam, że pasowałoby to do Mistrza Eliksirów, który jednocześnie jest Opiekunem Slytherinu.

Profesor parsknął śmiechem i lekko się uśmiechnął, co wywołało u niej rumieniec.

\- Dobrze pomyślane. Przyda się.

\- Cieszę się. W takim razie… Ja już pójdę.

\- O, nie, nie… Bez względu na powód jesteś poza łóżkiem w czasie ciszy nocnej.

\- Odejmie pan punkty w Wigilię?

\- A mam inny wybór?

Widział, jak dziewczyna zbiera się w sobie i mówi odważnym, choć drżącym głosem:

\- Są różne formy kary, panie profesorze.

Studiował ją z wyraźną uwagą, aż w końcu przebiegły uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach.

\- Proszę, proszę… Gdyby nie było to całkowicie nieodpowiednie, to pomyślałbym, że ze mną flirtujesz.

\- A jeśli tak właśnie jest?

\- Wtedy pozostaje mi powiedzieć, że popełniasz wielki błąd…

Pochylił się, na tyle wolno, by zdążyła się wycofać, ale ona stała w miejscu z przymkniętymi oczami. Dla Severusa obserwować z boku ich pierwszy, namiętny pocałunek było czymś nie do zniesienia.

\- Nie chcę tego oglądać! Natychmiast zabierz mnie stąd!

\- Ale dlaczego? Taka miła scena. Swoją drogą nie wiem co ona w tobie widzi.

\- To, czego ty i twój syn nie posiadacie- mózg. A teraz zabierz mnie stąd!

\- Och, nie sądzę. Pooglądajmy sobie jeszcze trochę. No, no… Smarku, gdzie ta twoja ręka wędruje!

Wiedział nawet bez patrzenia w tamtą stronę- właśnie przyciągnął ją do siebie ściskając jędrny pośladek, powodując tym rozkoszny jęk.

\- Wiem co było dalej, Potter!

\- Tak?

\- Jakby nie patrzeć, to moje wspomnienie.

\- Hmmm… Dobra, w takim razie kolej na mój tekst Ducha. Pierwsze szczęśliwe święta, o ile tak można nazwać odebranie dziewictwa dziewczynie opartej o ścianę i traktowanie jej jak zabawki przez kilka kolejnych dni.

\- Szczerze wątpię, by to było w twojej kwestii.

\- Cóż, to taka dygresja. W każdym razie- pierwsze szczęśliwe święta i pierwsza osoba, której na tobie naprawdę zależało. Nie chciała w zamian niczego poza twoją uwagą i- hehe, wybacz- miłością. Nie zwracała uwagi na twój wygląd- chociaż wydaje mi się, że powinna sprawdzić, czy nie ma problemów ze wzrokiem- napady złego humoru, wiek i wiele innych cech, które nawet ciebie samego odrzucały. Po pewnym czasie ty również zacząłeś ją doceniać. Po ukończeniu szkoły wprowadziła się do ciebie, wbrew temu, co radzili jej przyjaciele- mój syn ma jednak sporo zdrowego rozsądku- i nim się zorientowałeś, byłeś zakochany. Ojej, może jednak faktycznie się przeniesiemy. O ile ona ma niezłe ciało, to twojego na pewno nie chcę oglądać.

Severus prawie zapomniał, jaka scena rozgrywa się tuż koło nich. Hermiona, już naga, zaczęła zdejmować ubrania z niego i całować każdy skrawek skóry, który został odkryty. Miała w sobie tyle ognia… Świat zawirował i znaleźli się w jego sypialni. On i Hermiona siedzieli na fotelach- każde na „swoim" i wpatrywali się w ogień. Potter kontynuował.

\- Gdzie skończyłem? A, tak. Byłeś zakochany. Dwa następne lata były najszczęśliwszymi w twoim życiu, pomimo toczącej się wojny. Kiedy pod koniec sierpnia mój wspaniały, bohaterski syn pokonał Voldemorta zaczęły cię ogarniać wątpliwości. Czy chcesz spędzić z nią całe życie? Czy ona pewnego dnia po prostu cię nie zostawi i nie znajdzie kogoś młodszego, łatwiejszego do kochania?- Swoją drogą, jak mogłeś się zastanawiać? To oczywiste, że tak mądra i śliczna dziewczyna nie wytrzymałaby długo z kimś takim, jak ty.- No i nie wytrzymałeś i dałeś upust swojemu strachowi w sposób, który całkowicie zniszczył waszą przyszłość.

Severus nie chciał tego oglądać jeszcze bardziej, niż poprzednią scenę- bo tę sytuację zakopał głęboko w umyśle, wmawiając sobie, że miał rację. Hermiona podniosła oczy znad paleniska i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Czy coś cię niepokoi? Od kolacji prawie się nie odezwałeś.

\- Nie mów tego, nie mów tego- wyjęczał Severus-duch, ale to nic nie dało. Mężczyzna siedzący w fotelu pochylił się do przodu i spojrzał chłodno na kobietę. Jej uśmiech od razu zgasł.

\- To koniec, Hermiono.

\- Proszę?

\- Nie udawaj głupiej. Musiałaś wiedzieć, że do tego dojdzie.

\- O co ci chodzi? Znowu miałeś koszmary?

\- Nie. Po prostu usiłuję ci powiedzieć, że już cię nie chcę. Nie rób takiej miny, wyglądasz głupio- wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi oczami, z lekko uchylonymi ustami.

\- Nie… nie chcesz mnie? Zrobiłam coś nie tak? Nie podoba ci się prezent?

\- Nie. Ty mi się nie podobasz.

\- Więc dlaczego przez te dwa lata…

\- Bo tak mi było łatwiej. Potrzebowałem ciepłego ciała do łóżka, a ty byłaś pod ręką i do tego byłaś chętna. Jaki mężczyzna nie skorzystałby z takiej oferty?

Severus zatkał sobie uszy i zamknął oczy- nie chciał widzieć łez w jej oczach. Wiedział, że to były łzy złości, ale mimo to ten widok prześladował go w najgorszych koszmarach. Nawet te, które przedstawiały niektóre akcje Voldemorta nie były równie bolesne.

\- Ciepłe ciało?! Co ty znowu sobie ubzdurałeś?!

\- Niczego sobie nie ubzdurałem! Teraz, kiedy jestem już wolnym człowiekiem mogę znaleźć sobie kobietę, która nie będzie miała pretensji o rozrzucone po pokoju książki, o to, że spojrzałem na nią nie tak i która nie będzie mnie przekonywała, że święta to taki wspaniały czas. Zresztą, nie jestem pewien czy będę chciał mieć jedną kobietę. Jestem po prostu mężczyzną- kobiety mnie pociągają i nie czuję, bym był typem wiernego męża.

\- Przestań wymyślać! O co ci naprawdę chodzi?!

\- Przestań wrzeszczeć, głowa mnie od tego boli. Spakuj się i jeszcze dzisiaj odeślę cię tam, gdzie będziesz chciała. Nora? Dom Potterów? A, nie. Pewnie i tak są u Weasleyów.

\- Jak sobie chcesz! Nie licz na to, że kiedykolwiek do ciebie wrócę!

\- I chwała Merlinowi! Niepotrzebna mi płacząca idiotka, błagająca o to, by mogła wrócić.

Wstała, obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju. Potter pokręcił głową.

\- Czytałem o tym, ale widzieć co zrobiłeś… Jesteś naprawdę idiotą, Smarku. Najlepsza rzecz, jaka ci się przytrafiła w życiu dwie godziny później, bez słowa, wyniosła się na zawsze. I od tego momentu zacząłeś świrować. Zamknąłeś się nie tylko w sobie, ale też w tych lochach i nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczałeś. A gdy rok później znalazłeś pod choinką prezent zawinięty w szary papier nie mogłeś się zmusić do wyrzucenia go. Masz jakieś skłonności masochistyczne, czy jak? Bo, że sadystyczne, to wiem. Musiałeś powiedzieć jej to w Wigilię?

\- Jakby to sprawiło jakąkolwiek różnicę.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że tak było. Cóż, zostało mi jeszcze jedno święto do pokazania.

Znaleźli się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor siedział za biurkiem, a przed nim stała Minerwa z Filiusem.

\- Musisz coś z nim zrobić, Albusie!- niski czarodziej pokręcił ze smutkiem głową- Nikt nie powinien być sam w Wigilię!

\- To nawet nie chodzi o Wigilię! Poszłam dzisiaj z nim porozmawiać, to prawie odgryzł mi głowę na samo wspomnienie o Hermionie. Stał się nieprzystępny i grubiański! MUSIMY coś zrobić, bo chłopak po prostu się wykończy!

\- Nie mogę nic zrobić- Dumbledore zwiesił głowę, a w jego słowach przebrzmiewał prawdziwy smutek- W dzień porażki Voldemorta obiecałem mu, że będzie mógł dalej żyć tak, jak mu się podoba.

\- W takim razie czemu tu wciąż jest?

\- Przypuszczam, że innego życia po prostu nie zna i Hogwart daje mu złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Tak naprawdę Severus wciąż jest dzieckiem, które obawia się, że piękna, mydlana bańka, którą trzyma w dłoniach, pęknie. Dlatego też odsunął od siebie Hermionę i każdego z nas. Przez te wszystkie lata, gdy był odrzucany, najpierw przez rodziców, później przez rówieśników oraz przez to, że cały czas czynnie uczestniczył w wojnie nie rozumie, że może być szczęśliwy. Nie wie jak to jest kochać i jak być kochanym. Boi się i dlatego ucieka.

\- Niczego się nie boję, ty stary durniu- warknął Severus, a Potter roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Tak sądzisz, Smarku? Bo patrząc na to wszystko jestem pewien, że po prostu sikasz po nogach bojąc się, że ludzie cię zostawią samemu sobie. I znowu będziesz niekochanym, niechcianym Smarkerusem.

\- Słuchaj…!

\- Nie, ty posłuchaj, bo teraz czas na moją przemowę końcową- machnął ręką i znaleźli się w teraźniejszości, w sypialni Severusa- Od najwcześniejszych lat Wigilia kojarzyła ci się z nieprzyjemnymi sytuacjami, bolesnymi momentami i rzadkimi chwilami szczęścia, które tak bardzo bałeś się stracić. Musisz zrozumieć dlaczego jesteś teraz takim wrakiem człowieka i dlaczego tak bardzo pogarsza ci się humor podczas świąt. Inaczej cała dzisiejsza noc pójdzie na marne. Mam nadzieję, że do twojego oleistego łba dotrze, że robisz źle. I mówię tak nie tylko ze względu na moją wnuczkę. Niedługo powinien pojawić się następny duch.

Po czym Potter rozpłynął się w powietrzu.


	5. Chapter 5

To, co zobaczył rozstroiło go na tyle, że nie był w stanie zasnąć ponownie. Nie chodziło o rodziców, nie chodziło o przeklętego Pottera i jego kompanię, ale o Hermionę, Dumbledore'a, Minerwę i Filiusa. Naprawdę aż tak bardzo się zmienił? Wszedł do łazienki i spojrzał w lustro, po czym przetarł oczy i spojrzał jeszcze raz. Od siedmiu lat, czyli od momentu, w którym wykopał za drzwi Hermionę, nie spoglądał w lustro. Golenie i ścinanie włosów zostawiał magii. Teraz nie mógł się nadziwić skąd wzięło się tyle siwych kosmyków w jego włosach i dlaczego bruzdy na czole i koło ust stały się tak wyraźne. Przecież miał ledwie czterdzieści osiem lat, a twarz, która na niego spoglądała z lustra mogłaby należeć do starszego o co najmniej dwadzieścia lat mężczyzny.

\- I dobrze, że ją wyrzuciłeś. Teraz na pewno znalazłaby sobie kogoś młodszego i przystojniejszego.

Starał się przekonać samego siebie, że tak jest dla niego najlepiej, ale nie mógł zapomnieć smaku jej pocałunków, uśmiechów z samego rana, wyznań miłości w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach, uspokajającego głosu, gdy w nocy budziły go koszmary i tego wszystkiego, co powodowało, że był szczęśliwy. Na swój sposób teraz też był szczęśliwy- przynajmniej w chwilach, w których udawało mu się o niej zapomnieć. Przez przeklętego Pottera rana otworzyła się na nowo i od nowa musiał rozpoczynać kurację zapominania. Nie chciał jej z powrotem- może i faktycznie trochę się bał, że w pewnym momencie, gdy już nie będzie w stanie wyobrazić sobie bez niej życia, zostawi go, a wtedy na pewno nie dałby sobie rady. Nie chciał również przyjaciół- w końcu odwróciliby się od niego, bo przecież nawet za swoich dobrych dni nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych ludzi na świecie. Po co więc wystawiać się na razy? Podszedł do szafy i otworzył ją. Na samym dnie leżało siedem paczek owiniętych w szary papier. Sięgnął po najstarszą i zastanowił się, czy by nie spojrzeć co jest w środku. Przez te lata kiedy byli razem miała niesamowite wyczucie co do tego, co byłoby mu potrzebne, lub co by mu się podobało. W tym momencie jednak przypomniał sobie, jak ją wczoraj potraktował i odłożył nietknięty prezent na miejsce. Nie miał prawa tego otwierać. Delikatne kaszlnięcie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Obrócił się i uśmiechnął złośliwie widząc kto stoi tuż za nim.

\- Longbottom.

\- Profesorze Snape- chłopak, co było dziwne, uśmiechnął się szczerze i zaczął mówić dalej- Jak pewnie się pan domyśla jestem Duchem Tegorocznych Świąt. Pójdzie pan ze mną?

\- A mam wybór?

Chłopak bezczelnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Wybór ma pan zawsze, ale ja bym powiedział, że jest to coś, co powinien pan zobaczyć. Nasza wyprawa będzie znacznie krótsza niż ta, którą zapewnił panu pan Potter, więc spokojnie.

Severus westchnął ciężko.

\- Prowadź.

Machnięcie ręki i znajdowali się w kuchni Nory. Po raz drugi miał możliwość oglądać Weasleyów w tak rozbitym stanie- nawet bliźniacy siedzieli cicho i dłubali widelcami w bliżej już niezidentyfikowanej paćce. Potter chodził w tę i z powrotem, Ronald siedział przy oknie i co kilka sekund podnosił firankę, by sprawdzić coś na zewnątrz. Molly płakała, a Artur, jak zwykle zresztą, próbował nieudolnie ją pocieszyć. Gdy rozległ się odgłos wyraźnie wskazujący na Aportację nastąpiło znaczne ożywienie. Hermiona weszła do kuchni i została otoczona przez wszystkich obecnych, a każdy miał wypisaną nadzieję na twarzy. Pierwszy odezwał się Ronald.

\- I co powiedział? Zgodził się?

Z miny kobiety nie dało się niczego wyczytać, ale Severus współczuł jej trochę , że musi ich powiadomić, że nic z tego. Ku jego zdziwieniu uśmiechnęła się słabo i skinęła głową.

\- Nie zrobi tego, ale dał mi potrzebne wskazówki, dzięki którym będę w stanie sama uwarzyć ten eliksir. Najpóźniej pojutrze będę go miała.

Widok Pottera płaczącego z ulgi był niesamowity, to musiał przyznać.

\- Dlaczego on tego nie zrobi?!- Charlie wydawał się wietrzyć jakiś podstęp.

\- Dumbledore zlecił mu inne zadanie, naprawdę ważne. Nie byłby w stanie. Gdzie Ginny?

\- Z Minnie, na górze.

\- Pójdę jej powiedzieć, dobrze? Napij się czegoś na rozluźnienie, Harry- przytuliła przyjaciela i ruszyła do góry, a Severus z Longbottomem za nią.

\- Dlaczego skłamała?

\- Proszę?

\- Dlaczego skłamała? Wyraźnie jej powiedziałem, że nie zrobię tego eliksiru, bo bachor Pottera nic mnie nie obchodzi. Nie dałem jej też żadnych wskazówek.

\- Och, wie pan jaka jest Hermiona- chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko- Nie chce, żeby ktoś o panu źle myślał. Zawsze pana broniła, od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie była po pańskiej stronie.

\- Ale przecież tak ją potraktowałem…

\- Niewątpliwie nie było to zbyt… hmmm… miłe, ale ona jest twarda.

Weszli za nią do jednego z pokojów i tuż za progiem Severus zatrzymał się, bo to, co było przed nim przeraziło go. Ginewra Potter klęczała przy łóżku- cała zapłakana i blada, jak śmierć. Pamiętał ją jako pełną energii i wiecznie roześmianą dziewczynę, której nic nie było straszne. Była Gryfonką od małego palca u nogi, aż po ostatni włos na głowie. Jednak teraz wyraźnie była na skraju załamania. Powodem jej stanu była osoba, która leżała na łóżku. Mała dziewczynka z rudymi włosami matki i zielonymi oczami ojca wyglądała tak, jakby jedną nogą już stała w grobie. Płytki oddech, niezdrowe rumieńce, brzydka wysypka i zapewne wysoka temperatura nie były niczym niezwykłym, jednak mała leżała zwinięta w kłębek, wyraźnie cierpiąc. Gdyby nie opuchnięty język i gardło, to zapewne wyłaby z bólu.

\- Niezbyt miły widok, prawda?- Longbottom przyglądał się temu ze smutkiem.

\- Musiała naprawdę mocno się poparzyć jakimś zielskiem.

\- Och, to nie było „jakieś" zielsko. Jadowita Tentakula, dość młoda i agresywna.

\- Skąd, do diabła, wzięła się tutaj Jadowita Tentakula?!

\- Oni tego nie wiedzą, ale ja wiem. Malfoy w ten sposób zemścił się za swoich rodziców. Widział, jak mała bawi się blisko jednego ze wzgórz i tam ustawił Tentakulę, po czym zmienił się w… cóż, fretkę, i Minnie pobiegła za nim. Ginny próbowała ją dogonić, ale kiedy była na miejscu roślina już zdążyła pokąsać jej córkę. Kto spodziewałby się Jadowitej Tentakuli na wrzosowiskach?

Severus tymczasem zwrócił pełną uwagę na Hermionę. Uśmiechnęła się do Ginny i przytuliła ją.

\- Najpóźniej pojutrze mała będzie zdrowa.

Młodsza kobieta zaczęła szlochać z ulgi i uspokoiła się dopiero po jakimś czasie.

\- Jak… jak udało ci się go przekonać?

\- Och, nie on uwarzy ten eliksir, tylko ja. Miał ważne zadanie od Dumbledore'a, ale dał mi wskazówki, dzięki którym będę mogła przygotować miksturę dla Minnie.

\- Wiesz… Bałam się, że odmówi- w jej głosie słychać było strach- Nigdy nie byłam dla niego zbyt miła. I wiesz, że byłam przeciwko waszemu… hmmm… związkowi.

\- Wiem, wiem. Ale Severus jest dobrym człowiekiem, chociaż sam pewnie o tym nie wie.

\- Nie rozumiem po co ty mu wciąż wysyłasz prezenty na święta.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Bo… Ha, sama nie wiem! Wiesz co? Ja posiedzę chwilę z Minnie, a ty idź coś zjeść i wypić. Musisz odpocząć.

\- Dziękuję, zdjęłaś mi kamień z serca. Och, jeszcze jedno…

Jej uśmiech był zaledwie cieniem tego, który zawsze miała, ale to zwiastowało poprawę jej nastroju.

\- Tak?

\- Wiktor znów przysłał ci list i szukał cię przez kominek. Zmartwił się, kiedy Harry mu powiedział, że poszłaś porozmawiać ze Snape'em. Ponowił zaproszenie do Bułgarii.

Hermiona przez chwilę wpatrywała się w Minnie i nagle w jej oczach pojawił się błysk zdecydowania.

\- Jak tylko mała wyzdrowieje przyjmę jego zaproszenie. Już dawno powinnam to zrobić.

Ginny uściskała swoją przyjaciółkę i zbiegła na dół.

\- Krum? Przecież on nawet nie jest w stanie wymówić jej imienia!

\- Ale nie będzie jej odpychał i na pewno nie odmówi pomocy w trudnej sytuacji- Longbottom spojrzał na niego ponuro- Poza tym on kontaktował się z nią od chwili, w której się rozstaliście, a jest w niej zakochany od czasu wizyty w Hogwarcie. Nawet ja nie potrafiłem zrozumieć dlaczego wolała pana od Wiktora, ale kiedy ona podejmie decyzję tylko samobójca próbuje zmienić jej zdanie.

Hermiona usiadła w takiej samej pozycji, jak poprzednio Ginny i pogłaskała dziewczynkę po główce.

\- Hej, słoneczko. Co tam?- zielone oczy wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie, ale zdołała się uśmiechnąć- Już niedługo wyzdrowiejesz, wiesz? Obiecuję ci. A potem pójdziemy na lody, tylko nie powiemy nic twojej mamie, bo wiesz jak ona nie lubi, gdy zajadasz się mugolskimi słodyczami. Potem na jakiś czas wyjadę, ale na pewno wrócę. Może nawet nie sama, a jeśli dobrze pójdzie, to niedługo będziesz miała kolegę lub koleżankę do zabawy. Wiesz, jak bardzo kocham dzieci. Ale ty będziesz moim najważniejszym słoneczkiem, więc się nie martw. Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Absolutnie wszystko. O, chyba idzie twój tata, żeby trochę ci poczytać.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Potter. O czymś tam rozmawiali, ale Severus był zbyt zszokowany, by zwrócić na to uwagę. Hermiona miała być z Krumem? Miała mieć jego dzieci?! Kiedy ruszyła do wyjścia i minęła go- odruchowo wyciągnął dłoń, by ją złapać, ale, jak należało się spodziewać, przeniknęła przez nią, bez żadnego efektu. Longbottom spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

\- Uderzyło w pana, co? Sądził pan, że po dzisiejszym Hermiona wciąż będzie chciała mieć z panem cokolwiek do czynienia? Kochała pana przez te wszystkie lata, stąd były te prezenty. Odtrącała każdego mężczyznę, który się koło niej pojawiał, bo czekała na chwilę, w której stwierdzi pan, że chce ją z powrotem. Była zbyt dumna, by się przyznać do tego, że tęskni i zbyt miękka, by dać sobie z tym spokój i spróbować iść do przodu. Tym razem jednak wydaje się być zdecydowana.

\- Ja… nie sądziłem, że ona może być z kimś innym. Bałem się tego, przyznaję, ale nie sądziłem…- w pewnej chwili zrozumiał co mówi i skrzywił się, po czym dodał ostrzejszym tonem- W każdym razie prędzej, czy później doszłoby do tego. Zostawiłaby mnie dla jakiegoś młodego osiłka, który może dać jej więcej, niż ja kiedykolwiek byłem w stanie.

\- Pytanie tylko, czy ten ktoś będzie w stanie dać jej takie szczęście. Ale to już nie moja działka. Jest jeszcze jedno miejsce, w które musimy się udać.

Severus ostatni raz spojrzał na Minerwę Potter i starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie żadnych uczuć. A potem spojrzał na Pottera i uderzyło go to, jak mocno chłopak stara się, by się uśmiechać, gdy wyraźnie widać, że najchętniej rozpłakałby się w głos. Gdyby to Severus w swoim dzieciństwie był w takim stanie, to jego ojciec pewnie by się spił, a matka zaczęła obwiniać go o to, że dał się pokąsać takiej roślinie. I pozwoliliby mu umrzeć… A teraz on robił dokładnie to samo- zapewnił tej małej dziewczynce powolną i bolesną śmierć. Longbottom machnął ręką i znaleźli się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Tak, jak w przeszłości, w środku, prócz Dyrektora, obecna była Minerwa z Filiusem. Siedzieli na krzesłach, wyraźnie zmartwieni. Kobieta zwiesiła głowę.

\- Już nie wiem co z nim zrobić… Kompletnie zdziczał. Uczniowie boją się go do tego stopnia, że kilku piątoklasistów poprosiło mnie o przeklęcie ich w taki sposób, żeby Poppy nie była w stanie tego naprawić do czasu Eliksirów. Sama nie wiem jak z nim rozmawiać! Albusie… Po prostu nie mogę patrzeć na to, jak on się niszczy!

Severus ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Minerwa płacze. Płacze nad nim?! Filius westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Nic nie działa. Próbowałem rzucić na niego zaklęcie radości, ale wyobraź sobie, że odbiło się od niego! Czy on nie rozumie, że my po prostu chcemy się zaprzyjaźnić?

\- Ha! Jakby to rozumiał, to zachowywałby się jeszcze gorzej. Próbowałam naprawdę wszystkiego, poza unieruchomieniem go i wlaniem mu do gardła jednego z tych eliksirów radości. O! Albo wyczyszczenia mu pamięci! To ostatnie mogłoby się nawet udać, jestem całkiem niezła w Oblivate.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Wątpię, by to zadziałało. Jego problemy leżą znacznie głębiej. Ja… zagroziłem mu zwolnieniem.

\- Który już raz?

\- Chyba setny, ale zastanawiam się, czy tak nie byłoby lepiej. Z drugiej strony mając go ciągle na oku wiem, że nic sobie nie zrobi. Ale chłopak ma prawie pięćdziesiąt lat, nie pięć.

\- Czterdzieści osiem- warknął Severus. Oni chcieli się zaprzyjaźnić? Po cholerę?!

\- Czy naprawdę nic więcej nie możemy zrobić? Albusie, Severus jest dla mnie jak syn! Wielokrotnie rozmawiałam z Eileen podczas jego pobytu w Hogwarcie, by trochę lepiej się nim zajęła, ale ona miała przed oczami tylko Tobiasa i dzieciak był dla niej jedynie zawadą. Ja już po prostu nie wiem co robić!

\- Nie ty jedna, Minerwo… Wszyscy zawdzięczamy mu naprawdę wiele, bo tak naprawdę tylko on wie, ile wycierpiał w naszym imieniu przed Voldemortem, a tego, co wiemy, i tak wystarczy, by zapełnić kilka tomów. Nawet Sybilla, która raczej nikogo nie lubi, dba o niego. I wszystkim jest nam przykro widzieć, jak się niszczy.

Severus nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. Im na nim zależało?! Tak po prostu?!

\- To ma być jakiś kiepski dowcip?- warknął do Longbottoma. Ten jednak uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak trudno panu uwierzyć, że komuś może na panu zależeć?

\- Im się jedynie wydaje, że im zależy. Gdyby poznali mnie bliżej…

\- Zrozumieliby, że cała ta złość i humory mają swoje podłoże i, że tak naprawdę jest pan dobrym człowiekiem. Tylko teraz pan się trochę zgubił.

Dumbledore w tym czasie mówił dalej.

\- Nie tylko wam jest przykro. Mnie też krwawi serce, bo sam posyłałem go tam, gdzie było najbardziej niebezpiecznie. Widziałem ledwie kilka jego wspomnień i będę miał koszmary do końca życia. Potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego jest taki, jaki jest, ale… To nie może tak trwać! Jeśli za rok nie zacznie zachowywać się choć w miarę cywilizowanie… Wyrzucę go. Nie będę miał wyboru.

Longbottom machnął ręką i wrócili do sypialni Severusa.

\- On mnie wyrzuci? Pfff… Chciałbym to zobaczyć!

\- Panie profesorze, może to zabrzmi głupio, ale nie wydaje mi się, by profesor Dumbledore tym razem żartował. To, co dzisiaj pan widział będzie miało swoje konsekwencje w przyszłości, co już nie jest moją działką, ale mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że jeśli się pan nie zmieni i nie zrozumie, co poszło nie tak i co powinien pan naprawić, to może pan stracić wszystko, na czym panu tak naprawdę zależy. Następny duch powinien pojawić się za jakiś czas.

Tak samo jak Potter, Longbottom rozpłynął się zostawiając Severusa sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.


	6. Chapter 6

Usiadł na łóżku i zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co zobaczył. Hermiona. Jego Hermiona… Nie. Nie jego. Sam ją przecież wyrzucił ze swojego życia. Miała pełne prawo znaleźć sobie kogoś innego i z nim ułożyć sobie życie. Czy jednak był, w jego pojęciu, ktoś odpowiedni dla niej? Krum mógł ją kochać, ale nigdy nie zrozumiałby jej niechęci do Quidditcha i żądzy wiedzy. Dzieci? Ona w ogóle chciała mieć dzieci?! Przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś rozmawiali na ten temat… Nie. Nie rozmawiali. On stwierdził, ot tak, że nie chciałby mieć dzieci, bo ma ich dość w szkole, a w czasie wolnym chciałby mieć trochę spokoju. Hermiona wyglądała na urażoną, ale nic nie powiedziała. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziała? Bała się, że ją wyśmieje? Odsunie od siebie? Z goryczą doszedł do wniosku, że tak właśnie by postąpił. Nie chciał mieć dzieci, przynajmniej nie wtedy. A teraz? Czy byłby w stanie poświęcić swój spokój i ciszę dla Hermiony? Merlinie, chciałby! Jednak był pewien, że prędzej czy później albo ona go zostawi, albo on znów zacznie popadać w paranoję i w obawie przed wyimaginowanym odrzuceniem zrani ją. Lepiej żeby znalazła sobie szczęście z daleka od niego. A on już to jakoś przeżyje- znosił przecież tortury z ręki Czarnego Pana, więc nic gorszego nie może go spotkać, prawda? Pozostawała też sprawa Minerwy Potter. Po tym, co widział, czuł się jak skończony łajdak. Przecież to było tylko dziecko- nie miała wpływu na to, że Harry przeklęty Potter był jej ojcem i nie powinna ponosić konsekwencji ich wzajemnej nienawiści. A jednak coś w nim nie chciało puścić i dlatego nie postanowił, że zrobi dla niej ten eliksir. Ten sam upór nie pozwolił mu przyjąć do wiadomości dobrych intencji Dumbledore'a, Minerwy i Filiusa. Ona traktowała go jak swojego syna?! Wolne żarty! Gdyby tak było, to powiedziałaby do słuchu swoim cennym Huncwotom, żeby aż tak nie uprzykrzali mu życia! Delikatne kaszlnięcie wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Obrócił się i, instynktownie, skulił ze strachu pomimo tego, że minęło ponad trzydzieści lat od kiedy ostatni raz się spotkali.

\- Nie trzęś się tak.

\- Nie trzęsę się, ty stary durniu!

\- Trochę szacunku dla swojego ojca, szczeniaku!

\- Szacunku?! Niby za co miałbym cię szanować?! Za zniszczenie mi życia?!

\- Sam sobie je zniszczyłeś! Milcz! Jestem twoim Duchem Przyszłych Świąt, więc przez najbliższą godzinę będziesz musiał znosić moje towarzystwo. Rusz się, bo przypomnę ci, jaką ciężką mam rękę.

\- Nie jestem już dzieckiem, które możesz zastraszyć- warknął, ustawiając się w pozycji obronnej. Tobias Snape roześmiał się głośno.

\- Może nie jesteś dzieckiem, ale wciąż łatwo cię zastraszyć. Byłeś żałosny, jako bachor, a im byłeś starszy, tym bardziej się staczałeś. A ja ci pokażę do czego doprowadzi twoje zachowanie i upór!

Machnął ręką i znaleźli się na jakimś wzgórzu, z którego Severus był w stanie dojrzeć Norę. Jedna część domu była zniszczona. Jakiś dźwięk przypominający duszenie się dobiegł z tyłu, więc obrócił się. W ziemi ustawione były dwa nagrobki, a tuż obok stali Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter i Ginevra Potter. Cała trójka płakała. Wyglądali tak, jak w wizji, którą pokazał mu Longbottom- Potter miał nawet ten sam strój. Z ciekawości spojrzał na nagrobki i to, co na nich przeczytał, prawie zbiło go z nóg.

Hermiona Jean Granger

Minerwa Molly Potter

\- Co… Jak… Ta data śmierci… Przecież to jutro! A właściwie dzisiaj! Widziałem ją wczoraj! Wyglądała normalnie! Zdrowo!

\- Radzę ci się zamknąć i słuchać.

Ginny upadła na kolana, objęła się ramionami i zaczęła wyć, zupełnie, jakby została poddana Cruciatusowi. Mimo to i tak słyszał Pottera.

\- Że też nikt z nas nie przyszedł sprawdzić…

\- To nic by nie dało, Harry- Ronald otarł oczy i wpatrywał się teraz ponuro w kamienne płyty- Hermiona coś spaprała z eliksirem i wybuch zniszczył połowę Nory. Tę połowę, gdzie leżała Minnie. Gdybyśmy wszyscy nie byli w kuchni… Byłoby więcej ofiar.

\- Sugerujesz, że to wina Hermiony?!- Potter złapał swojego przyjaciela za sweter i zaczął nim trząść- Ona chciała dobrze! Chciała pomóc Minnie! Chciała być szczęśliwa! Do cholery! Nawet chciała zapomnieć o Snape'ie i pojechać do Kruma!

\- Nie twierdzę, że to jej wina, tylko jego! Gdyby był taki świetny, jak zawsze twierdziła, to sam zrobiłby ten eliksir! Dla niego to taki wysiłek, jak dla mnie zjedzenie czekoladowej żaby! Do cholery! Jeśli mam być szczery, to przypuszczam, że nic jej nie powiedział, tylko wywalił za drzwi! A ona uznała, że będzie w stanie sama to uwarzyć. Wiesz jaka jest… jaka była Hermiona…

Klęcząca na ziemi kobieta zaczęła szeptać:

\- Może to lepiej… Przynajmniej nie cierpiała… Przynajmniej nie cierpiała…

\- Ginny…- Potter ukląkł obok swojej żony i mocno ją przytulił- Ginny…

Severus był zszokowany i dopiero po chwili zauważył, że sam płacze. Złapał swojego ojca za ramiona i potrząsnął nim.

\- Czy to się da zmienić?! Czy da się zmienić przyszłość?!

\- A po co?- Tobias prychnął z pogardą- Przecież i tak nie zrobisz tego eliksiru, więc dziewczynka umrze, chociaż jej śmierć będzie dłuższa i bardziej bolesna. A tej drugiej nie będziesz chciał z powrotem, więc ona pojedzie do Bułgarii, wyjdzie za tego przymuła i do końca życia będzie odgrywała rolę szczęśliwej żony i matki. Już lepiej im być martwymi.

\- Przestań! Czy da się zmienić?! Kiedy Hermiona zacznie warzyć eliksir?! O której będzie wybuch?!

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zacznie pracę o szóstej rano. Wybuch będzie koło siedemnastej. Co ci to da?

\- Zdążę uwarzyć eliksir! Będzie gotowy na dziesiątą, jeśli wezmę się do pracy zaraz po tym, jak wrócimy.

\- I co dalej?

\- Jak to co? Mała ozdrowieje, a Hermiona będzie żyła!

\- Ha, jak sobie chcesz. Idziemy dalej.

Machnięcie ręki. Jego komnaty. Dumbledore, Minerwa i Filius stoją przy łóżku i patrzą z przerażeniem na to, co tam leżało. Severus podszedł bliżej i zauważył, że to on sam. Rzucił okiem na kalendarz- maj 2009. Dyrektor potrząsał jego ramieniem, by go zbudzić.

\- Severusie… Severusie, obudź się. Powinieneś być na lekcjach. Nie możesz znowu ich opuścić.

Kiedy usiadł, Severus-duch wystraszył się nie na żarty. Prawie wszystkie włosy na jego głowie były siwe. Dodatkowo miał brodę prawie sięgającą pasa i wyglądał, jakby nie mył się przynajmniej od tygodnia. Zmrużone, przekrwione oczy i niezdrowe rumieńce na twarzy wyraźnie wskazywały na nadużywanie alkoholu.

\- Czego?

\- Severusie, masz lekcje- Minerwa nawet nie zaciskała ust. Wyglądała, jakby zbierało jej się na płacz. Filius podobnie- Musisz iść na lekcje.

\- Zostawcie mnie- położył się i zwinął w kulkę. Dumbledore wziął głęboki wdech i jednym ruchem różdżki posadził go i otrzeźwił.

\- POWIEDZIAŁEM, ŻEBYŚCIE MNIE ZOSTAWILI!

\- Nie możesz tak żyć! Upijasz się do nieprzytomnego od czasu, jak…

\- WYNOŚCIE SIĘ! ZOSTAWCIE MNIE W SPOKOJU!

\- Nie!- srebrnowłosy czarodziej położył mu dłonie na ramionach i zaczął mówić spokojnym, kojącym głosem- Severusie, musisz zacząć normalnie funkcjonować. To nie była twoja wina, że Hermiona nie żyje.

\- Wynoś się, albo zdejmij ze mnie tą przeklętą przysięgę… Błagam, zdejmij ją ze mnie…

Severus-duch patrzył z przerażeniem, jak jego odpowiednik zaczyna płakać i kiwać się w przód i tył, zaciskając dłonie na włosach.

\- Nie mogę zdjąć.

\- W TAKIM RAZIE WYNOŚ SIĘ!

Minerwa w końcu zaczęła płakać i próbowała go przytulić, ale po chwili wylądowała na podłodze z rozbitą wargą. On stał nad nią i wrzeszczał:

\- WSZYSCY MNIE ZOSTAWCIE! CHCĘ BYĆ SAM! ROZUMIECIE?! SAM!

Dyrektor pomógł podnieść się starszej kobiety i cała trójka wyszła. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi padł na łóżko i zaniósł się płaczem.

\- Co za przysięga?- spytał Tobiasa. Ten roześmiał się wesoło.

\- Ten stary dureń nie zniósł z ciebie całkowicie tego, co nazywacie Wieczystą Przysięgą. Nie możesz się targnąć na własne życie. To jednak nie koniec. Chodź.

Przeszli przez drzwi i po chwili dogonili trójkę profesorów. Filius naprawiał usta kobiety jednocześnie mówiąc ze smutkiem.

\- I co teraz? Nie możemy go stąd wyrzucić, bo zagłodzi się na śmierć, albo sprowokuje kogoś do bójki, w której zginie.

\- Możemy go wysłać do św. Munga. Obawiam się, że jest na tym etapie, że go tam przyjmą- Dumbledore pokręcił głową- Biedna Ginevra nie poznaje już Harry'ego. Cały czas krzyczy, żeby przyprowadzić jej córkę i często „rozmawia" ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. A kiedy Harry przychodzi, zaczyna krzyczeć, że to „ten mężczyzna, który zabił jej ukochaną córeczkę". Chłopak jest w kompletnej rozsypce. Ronald i reszta Weasleyów również sobie nie radzą.

\- Może faktycznie lepiej będzie pozwolić mu ze sobą skończyć- Minerwa schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła szlochać- Nie mogę na to patrzeć! Po prostu nie mogę! Albo ty pozwolisz mu to zrobić, albo ja sama to zrobię!

\- Minerwo!- Filius wydawał się być zszokowany, podobnie Dyrektor.

\- O czym ty mówisz, moja droga?

\- On już jest martwy! Ty go tylko siłą trzymasz przy życiu! Zrozum, Albusie… Po prostu zrozum!

\- Nie ma mowy. I tobie również zakazuję.

Machnięcie ręki i znajdowali się w Zakazanym Lesie. Ta sama trójka wpatrywała się w samotny nagrobek. Srebrnowłosy czarodziej pokręcił głową, podczas gdy Filius wypłakiwał sobie oczy.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jak mogłaś, Minerwo?

\- Musiałam… Po prostu musiałam…- przez łzy uśmiechnęła się- On się cieszył, wiesz? Był szczęśliwy i po raz pierwszy od kiedy ją odrzucił uśmiechał się radośnie. Dziękował mi praktycznie na kolanach i mówił, że to najlepszy prezent na święta, jaki mogłam mu dać. Nie mogłam mu pomóc w żaden inny sposób, więc zrobiłam co w mojej mocy.

\- Nie żałujesz?

\- Och, żałuję i to bardzo. Ale tak jest lepiej dla nas wszystkich. A zwłaszcza dla niego.

Machnięcie ręki i znaleźli się z powrotem w jego komnacie. Tobias spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Widzę, że jesteś dość poruszony.

Severus nie mógł znaleźć słów. Wciąż przed oczami miał dwa nagrobki i płaczącą Minerwę… To naprawdę wszystko przez niego? I Ginny, która straciła rozum również była jego winą?

\- Czy mogę to naprawić?

\- A chcesz?

\- Oczywiście, że tak!

\- Radzę ci się zastanowić czego tak naprawdę chcesz.

Powoli zaczął znikać, a Severus, pod wpływem nagłego impulsu, zadał pytanie.

\- Czy kochałeś moją matkę?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Gdybym jej nie kochał, to bym się z nią nie żenił.

\- Więc dlaczego tak ją traktowałeś? Dlaczego mnie tak traktowałeś?

\- Oszukała mnie, ale, co najważniejsze, byłem tchórzem. I takiego samego tchórza zobaczyłem w tobie- Tobias uśmiechnął się krzywo- Postaraj się być lepszym mężczyzną, mężem i ojcem, niż ja byłem. Masz drugą szansę, więc wykorzystaj ją.

Po czym zniknął. Severus dosłownie rzucił się do laboratorium, nawet nie myśląc wiele opróżnił kociołek z eliksiru, nad którym tyle pracował i zaczął układać składniki potrzebne do produkcji eliksiru Smoczego Ziewu. Musiał zdążyć. Robiąc miksturę rozmyślał. Postanowił zastosować się do rady swojego ojca i wykorzystać szansę, którą dostał od losu. Ze wszystkich tych wizji przebijało jedno- potrzebował Hermiony. Bez niej był nikim. Tylko czy ona zechce go z powrotem?


	7. Chapter 7

Ledwo widząc ze zmęczenia zakorkował fiolkę ze Smoczym Ziewem i wrócił do swojej sypialni, by się przebrać. Było południe, więc niby nie miał powodu do tego, by się spieszyć, ale wspomnienie małej dziewczynki kulącej się z bólu nie dawało mu odpocząć. Wybrał zestaw szat, które zawsze się podobały Hermionie, a których nie wkładał od siedmiu lat i wyszedł ze swoich komnat, po drodze łapiąc dwie grzanki. Tuż za swoimi drzwiami prawie wpadł na Minerwę, która najwyraźniej właśnie miała zamiar zapukać.

\- Wesołych Świąt- rzuciła odruchowo i spojrzała na niego, niepewna reakcji. O dziwo, lekki uśmiech przyszedł mu bez trudu.

\- Wesołych Świąt, Minerwo. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Nie… Prawdę mówiąc miałam zamiar zaprosić cię na kolację. Tylko ja, Filius i Albus.

\- O której?

\- Osiemnasta.

\- Postaram się zdążyć.

Ruszył korytarzem, a starsza czarownica za nim. Spojrzał na nią i zauważył, że wpatruje się w niego wielkimi oczami.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Czy ty się naćpałeś czegoś? A może wypiłeś za dużo? Albo połknąłeś któryś ze swoich eliksirów?

\- Czy wyglądam ci na idiotę, który połyka własne eliksiry?

\- Nie, ale… Wczoraj zachowywałeś się inaczej.

\- Powiedzmy, że doznałem objawienia.

\- Kpisz?

\- Sama oceń. Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

Wyszedł za bramy Hogwartu i aportował się w okolice Nory. Poranek był mroźny i wzgórze, na którym stał w nocy, było zaśnieżone. Czując niewielkie mdłości spojrzał na budynek, który, na szczęście, wciąż był w jednym kawałku. Zapukał do drzwi i ledwie powstrzymał uśmieszek, gdy Ron Weasley otworzył ze zdumienia usta na jego widok.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Weasley.

\- Co tu robisz, Snape?- chłopak w końcu się otrząsnął z szoku i teraz był wyraźnie zły- Nie przypominam sobie, byśmy zapraszali cię na śniadanie.

\- Kto przyszedł?- Molly wyjrzała zza ramienia syna i uśmiechnęła się słabo. Wyraźnie widać było, że cieszy się widząc go, ale wyglądała, jakby przepłakała całą noc- Wejdź, Severusie, wejdź. Ron, usuń się z drogi.

\- Dziękuję, Molly- rozejrzał się wokół i gdy zauważył Pottera, bladego i wycieńczonego, podszedł do niego. Tamten spojrzał na niego z niechęcią.

\- Czego chcesz, Snape? Ponabijać się z mojego nieszczęścia? Jeśli tak…

Urwał, gdy tuż przed jego nosem pojawiła się fiolka z karminowym płynem w środku. Severus parsknął na widok miny zbawcy czarodziejskiego świata.

\- Dopilnuj, żeby wypiła wszystko, co znajduje się w tym flakoniku. To idealna dawka.

\- Jesteś pewien?- jego głos był słaby i jakby niedowierzający.

\- Czy ja kiedykolwiek się pomyliłem w sprawie eliksirów?

Do reszty rodziny dopiero teraz dotarło, co się dzieje i bliźniacy byli pierwszymi, którzy zareagowali. Poderwali się na nogi i ryknęli radośnie w powietrze. Ginewra zacisnęła dłonie na jego rękawie i wpatrywała się w niego z oczekiwaniem.

\- Czy to na pewno zadziała? Czy Minnie wyzdrowieje?

\- Jeśli tylko Wybraniec łaskawie ruszy swój tyłek, zamiast wpatrywać się we mnie, jak w stworzenie nie z tej ziemi, to tak- wyzdrowieje. Za dwa, trzy dni, powinna już być całkowicie zdrowa. Ach, tak przy okazji. Gdybyście się zastanawiali nad tym, co spowodowało, że wasza córka wybiegła poza teren Nory, to mogę wam powiedzieć, że biegła za wyjątkowo uroczą, białą fretką.

Pierwszy, ku zdziwieniu Severusa, zareagował Ron.

\- Malfoy- syknął wściekle i zacisnął pięści- Chciał się zemścić za tatusia, co?

\- Już my się nim zajmiemy- Charlie przyjrzał mu się lekko mrużąc oczy- Ale nie przyszedłeś tu po to, żebyśmy ci wszyscy dziękowali, co? Mogłeś wysłać sowę.

\- Owszem. Gdzie jest Hermiona? Chciałbym z nią porozmawiać.

Po jego słowach w kuchni zapadła cisza. W końcu odezwała się Ginny.

\- Jesteśmy ci wdzięczni, bardziej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić, ale nie chciałabym, żebyś mieszał jej w głowie.

\- Nie zamierzam. Chcę z nią po prostu porozmawiać. Poza tym jestem święcie przekonany, że teraz stara się zrobić eliksir, który najprawdopodobniej jej nie wyjdzie. Efekty mogą być śmiertelne.

Przy ostatnim słowie nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia. Musiał ją powstrzymać, nim będzie za późno. Weasleyowie mierzyli go niezbyt przyjaznymi spojrzeniami, ale niewiele go to obchodziło. Zaczęła narastać w nim irytacja, ale zacisnął zęby i czekał. W końcu podniosła się Ginewra.

\- I tak idę w tamtą stronę. Harry, ty też powinieneś pójść. Trzeba podać Minnie eliksir.

Ruszyli przodem i kilka minut później zatrzymali się przed jednym z pokojów. Potter nabrał powietrza i zaczął szybko mówić.

\- Tak, jak powiedziała Ginny, jesteśmy ci niezmiernie wdzięczni. Jednak Hermiona jest dla mnie jak siostra. Jeśli znowu będzie przez ciebie cierpiała, to sam się upewnię, żeby nigdy nie odnaleziono twojego ciała!

\- Radzę ci się pospieszyć, Potter. Każda zmarnowana sekunda na rozmowę ze mną, jest jedną sekundą niepotrzebnego bólu więcej dla twojej córki.

Bez dalszego ociągania się zapukał do drzwi i, nie czekając na zaproszenie, wszedł do środka. Hermiona stała obrócona do niego tyłem. Mieszała w kociołku i wydawała się być skupiona tylko na tym. Patrząc na jej kaskadę nieujarzmionych włosów, wyraźny zarys bioder, zgrabne nogi i pewne ruchy rąk zastanawiał się co powiedzieć. Nim podjął decyzję obróciła się, wyraźnie mając w zamiarze podejść do szafki, na której stały różne fiolki.

\- Severus?

Była tak zdziwiona, jakby nie była czy on tu naprawdę jest. Skinął jej głową.

\- Hermiono.

\- Co tutaj robisz?! Wynoś się w tej chwili!- była wściekła i po wspomnieniu poprzedniego wieczoru doszedł do wniosku, że miała do tego pełne prawo- Przyszedłeś się ze mnie ponabijać?!

\- Nie- skierował różdżkę w kierunku kociołka- Evanesco.

Spojrzała na niego pełnymi przerażenia oczami.

\- Czy ty wiesz co właśnie zrobiłeś?! Ona UMRZE! Ty nieczuły skurwielu!- rzuciła się na niego z pięściami (mugolskie pochodzenie zawsze dawało o sobie znać w ten sposób) i zaczęła go nimi okładać. Złapał ją za nadgarstki i przyciągnął do siebie. W końcu poddała się i zaczęła płakać, wyraźnie załamana- Jak możesz być taki okrutny?! JAK?! I pomyśleć, że przez te wszystkie lata…

\- Ona nie umrze. Potter właśnie podaje jej eliksir.

Starał się, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie, ale jeśli teraz powie coś nie tak…

\- Co? Jak? Przecież…

\- Przyniosłem go.

\- Czy to jakiś okrutny żart?

\- Dziękuję za wiarę w moją osobę- mruknął, ale kiedy zmrużyła oczy westchnął- Naprawdę przyniosłem Smoczy Ziew i naprawdę Potter podaje go teraz Minerwie. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to możesz sprawdzić. Czy jednak kiedykolwiek okłamałem cię w sprawie, w której mogłaś łatwo rozpoznać kłamstwo?

\- Nie… Czemu w takim razie zachowałeś się tak wczoraj? I czemu tutaj jesteś?

\- Po pierwsze- naprawdę nie miałem tego eliksiru na składzie. Musiałem go zrobić. Poza tym wiesz, jak bardzo nie znoszę świąt. To… to jednak nie był główny powód- przez chwilę wpatrywał się jej prosto w oczy i zbierał się w sobie, by znaleźć odwagę, której potrzebował do wypowiedzenia dalszych słów- Przez te siedem lat wmawiałem sobie, że jestem szczęśliwy, że wcale ciebie nie potrzebuję. Jednak kiedy pojawiłaś się wczoraj… To było tak, jakby świat zwalił mi się na głowę. Miałem całą noc, by to przemyśleć. Odrzuciłem cię wtedy, bo się bałem. Tak, dobrze słyszysz, nie rób takiej idiotycznej miny. Bałem się. Nie jestem ani młody, ani przystojny, ani szczególnie miły, a twoi przyjaciele mnie nienawidzą. Bałem się, że kiedy już nie będę w stanie wyobrazić sobie życia bez ciebie, ty zostawisz mnie dla kogoś młodszego, przystojniejszego, łatwiejszego do kochania. Dlatego zdecydowałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli pozbędę się ciebie, zanim zostanę skrzywdzony. Ha, wtedy sądziłem, że jestem taki sprytny i mądry! Zmieniłem się w kogoś naprawdę okropnego. Zgorzkniałem jeszcze bardziej, zamknąłem się na wszystko i wszystkich. Dziś w nocy… Miałem sporo czasu, by myśleć. I teraz wiem, że mój plan był całkowicie bez sensu, bo już nie jestem w stanie bez ciebie żyć normalnie. Byłem pewien, że będziesz chciała zrobić ten eliksir sama i nawet nie wiesz, jak się wystraszyłem, gdy wyobraziłem sobie, że coś idzie nie tak …- tu strach faktycznie ścisnął mu gardło. Podniósł drżącą rękę do jej twarzy i delikatnie ją pogładził- Wiem, że na ciebie nie zasługuję. I zapewne nigdy nie będę ciebie wart, ale… Czy zechcesz mnie z powrotem?

Przez całą jego przemowę przyglądała mu się z wyraźnym szokiem. Teraz zamrugała kilka razy, cofnęła się trochę i założyła ręce na piersi.

\- Ty swoje powiedziałeś, więc teraz moja kolej. Zraniłeś mnie i to bardzo. Jak mogłeś nawet pomyśleć, że cię zostawię?! Ile razy miałam powtarzać, że cię kocham i nikogo innego nie chcę, żebyś mi uwierzył?! Czy uważasz, że jestem aż tak płocha?! Poza tym z eliksirem szło mi świetnie!

\- Nie.

\- CO?!

\- Nie szło ci świetnie. Już był złego koloru i konsystencji. Twoje niewprawne oko mogło tego nie zauważyć, ale gdybyś dodała korzeń mandragory, to wywołałabyś eksplozję tak wielką, że… połowa Nory obróciłaby się w pył.

Przygryzła usta i zaczęła nerwowo tupać nogą.

\- No, świetnie. Nawet jeśli- wparowujesz tutaj po siedmiu latach i zaczynasz mówić takie rzeczy! SIEDEM LAT BEZ SŁOWA! A wczoraj potraktowałeś mnie, jakbym była ostatnim śmieciem! Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj się pokazałeś?! Chciałam spokojnie pojechać sobie do Bułgarii, wyjść za Wiktora, urodzić mu dzieci, mieć WRESZCIE spokojne i szczęśliwe życie!

Nie mógł nic poradzić na falę zazdrości, która go zalała. Podszedł do niej szybko i złapał za ramiona.

\- A czy naprawdę byłabyś szczęśliwa? Nie wiem czy mogę dać ci spokój, ale jeśli dasz mi szansę, to będę starał się dać ci szczęście! Jeśli mi pozwolisz, to ożenię się z tobą jeszcze dzisiaj i jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy postaram się o to, żebyś zaszła w ciążę! Nie zostawiaj mnie! „Kocham cię" to wyświechtane słowa, ale będę je powtarzał tak często, byś je w końcu przyjęła- powoli zaczęła go ogarniać panika. A jeśli ona naprawdę każe mu się wynieść z jej życia? Już wiedział, że nie potrafiłby tego znieść- Co mam zrobić? Błagać na kolanach?! Hermiono, ja bez ciebie jestem do niczego!

\- Severusie…

\- Nie jedź do tego półgłówka, nie wychodź za nikogo innego!

\- Severusie!

\- Cholera, co jeszcze mam powiedzieć?! Co zrobić?! Daj mi chociaż trochę czasu, żebym mógł ci udowodnić, że…

\- DASZ MI W KOŃCU COŚ POWIEDZIEĆ?- ryknęła i dopiero to go otrzeźwiło. Puścił ją i zrobił krok do tyłu, czując się, jak kompletny idiota. Jej głos był suchy, konkretny- Skoro raczyłeś się zamknąć, daj mi dokończyć. Nie musisz się płaszczyć i robić z siebie kretyna, bo to kompletnie nie w twoim stylu. Po tym wszystkim… nie mogę dać ci czasu na to, żebyś mi cokolwiek udowadniał.

Severus czuł, że jego świat rozpada się na kawałki. Owszem, był przygotowany na taką odpowiedź, ale usłyszeć te słowa… Czy Dumbledore naprawdę nie cofnął tej części Wieczystej Przysięgi? Może Minerwa zlituje się nad nim nieco wcześniej. Drgnął, gdy poczuł dotyk ciepłej dłoni na policzku.

\- Nie mogę dać ci czasu, bo mi go szkoda. Być może jestem głupia, ale wciąż cię kocham. Jeśli tylko nie przesadzałeś z tym, że się ze mną ożenisz…

\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie!- nie mógł uwierzyć! Ona go chce! Przytulił Hermionę mocno do siebie i z ulgi prawie się rozpłakał. Ale to faktycznie nie byłoby w jego stylu, więc jedynie powiedział- Jeśli chcesz, to możemy to zrobić nawet za pół godziny. W Ministerstwie zawsze jest jakiś urzędnik, który może dać nam ślub. A jeśli nie, to Dumbledore ma takie prawo.

\- Prawdę mówiąc chciałabym z tym poczekać, aż Minnie wyzdrowieje. Ale… chętnie wzięłabym się do tego robienia dzieci. I niekoniecznie muszę od razu zajść w ciążę.

Uśmiechnęła się przekornie i wiedział, że od tej chwili wszystko będzie tak, jak być powinno. Oczywiście, jeśli tylko będzie w stanie nad sobą panować. Hermiona pocałowała go namiętnie, rozpalając w nim ogień, którego już tak dawno nie czuł… Merlinie, jak on kochał święta!

Gdzieś tam w Zaświatach Tobias Snape zaśmiał się paskudnie i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku skwaszonego James'a Pottera.

\- Przegrałeś. Płacisz.


End file.
